Playing Favorites
by Phoenix Torte
Summary: Lory's a little bored, so he calls Ren over for a little fun...with a lovely scent of lemony goodness. Yaoi, pwp, LoryXRen, DON'T READ IF OFFENDED BY GAY SEX. You have been warned. Ren's OoC a lot, Lory only a little.


**So this is my second fanfiction. It's extremely high on lemons, and is basically yaoi pwp. I'm sorry if I'm not the greatest, so please be nice to me! But I noticed that the only lemons were boy/girl pairings, and I had to even the odds a little. This is probably a oneshot, and pairs Lory and Ren. Please don't read if gay sex or coarse language offends you. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip-Beat!, and am in no way affiliated with any of it's associates. **

* * *

_Playing Favorites_

_By PhoenixTorte_

Takarada Lory, president of LME Entertainment, tossed some profiles of newcomers to the entertainment scene down on his high quality coffee table. One of them was of an intriguing young girl who had used the extraordinary talent of katsuramuki as her talent at the LME tryouts. He had been debating whether to use her or not as a talento. For the moment, however, he was somewhat bored, and decided to leave off work for a bit.

Lory was thinking about what amusing things he could do to make his life more interesting. Not that it was uninteresting, with all the things that he did to draw attention to himself. But still, that was mostly for the amusement of the people watching. "What can I do that's fun?" he pondered out loud. He rubbed his feet against the therapeutic pressure point roller on the floor, and shifted a little so that the bathrobe he was wearing revealed a long, muscular thigh.

As Lory sat there, a slow grin spread over his face, until he looked like an evil demon lord about to gobble up his prey. Picking up his nearby phone, he made a phone call to invite someone to his sumptuous apartment.

Tsuruga Ren arrived only a little later. When he knocked on the door, Lori burst out at him, wearing a cape, and dressed like the genie from any good, self-respecting lamp. "Come in, Ren-kun!" he cried out, in his low, sultry voice. Ren felt a slow twisting in the pit of his stomach. Lory only called him Ren-kun like that when…

His thoughts were interrupted when Lory grabbed him, and pulled him inside the apartment. Ren was steered near the couch, where Lory offered him a seat.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Lory offered, as he gestured towards the fully equipped bar.

"No, that's alright," Ren refused. Although he was old enough to drink, Ren knew that he could barely hold his alcohol, and would end up in a bad situation if he took something. But then again, knowing Lory, he would end up in a bad situation in any case. He found out that he was right when Lory sat next to him…maybe a little too close, even for Lory. Ren gulped as he recognized the gleam in Lory's eye.

Ren tried to inch back a little, but he gasped when Lory reached out and slipped his hand under Ren's shirt, his fingers brushing over his firm abs. Ren shut his eyes as the shock of Lory's touch rocked through his, and Lory took the opportunity to bring his lips down on Ren's. Lory kissed his way over to Ren's ear, and took the lobe in his mouth for a nibble. "You like this, don't you?" he breathed in a low, husky tone. Ren felt himself grow hard at the sound.

"It's not fair," he moaned. "You always do this to me."

"Of course," Lory said. "You're mine, ever since you first joined show biz." His long, masculine fingers unbuttoned Ren's trousers. Slipping inside, he fondled Ren's member. It was already slick with precum. Ren moaned at the rush of heat that flashed through his body. Unable to stop himself any longer, he looked up at Lory with heavily lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed. "Ah…please…ughn…"

Lory grinned demonically. Yanking off his pants to reveal his semi-hard member, he stood and pulled Ren's head forward until his mouth enveloped his dick. Ren sucked and nibbled on the head a little, and then drew the entire length into his mouth. Lory grew rapidly under Ren's practiced movements. Since he was quite large, Ren had to open his throat to take him all the way in. When Lory had had enough, he grabbed Ren and turned him around, so that he was positioned with his knees on the floor and drove into the canal waiting for him. Ren gasped at the painful sensation. "You forgot the lube, dammit!"

Lory only leaned forward and continued pumping. The burning is Ren's backside soon translated into another burning, as the ride became smoother and smoother. Soon Ren was moaning in ecstasy as Lory pumped vigorously in and out of his rear canal, expertly hitting his prostate each time. Precum leaked from Ren's rod as he grew closer to orgasm. Finally, it was too much, and he screamed as he came. When Lory felt the warm muscle he was encased in spasm tightly around his penis, he could hold back no longer, and released a rush of his warm essence.

After he came, Lory stayed encased in Ren a moment more, allowing his pounding heart to subside. Leaning forward, he tenderly kissed Ren's neck, and then pulled out to go and clean up. When he returned from the bathroom, he found Ren sprawled out on the couch, unable to move.

"I'm going to be sore later." Ren complained grumpily. Lory chuckled to himself.

"Maybe a second round will ease your pain," he said, leaning over to kiss Ren again. Ren moaned as Lory's fingers teased his now slick opening. He couldn't resist as Lory pushed a finger inside, pumping once, twice. Ren found that he growing big again, and moaned. "Lory…aghn…we shouldn't…I don't like this…ah!"

"You don't sound like you don't like this." Lory said, panting lightly. He leaned forward to bite Ren's neck, biting it lightly as he rubbed his hardening cock against Ren's shaft. "You don't feel like it either."

"Un…Lory…" Ren moaned again.

"Tell me you want it, Ren, and I'll put it in." Lory said, wanting to tease the normally stoic Ren. Ren resisted as long as he could, but as Lory returned to teasing his hole, he couldn't hold it in.

"O-onegaishimasu!" Ren cried out. "P-please put it in…ah!"

In response, Lory pulled Ren's legs up over his shoulders, and drove into Ren masterfully. Once inside, he paused a moment. Ren looked up at him. "Don't just…stay still…un…" he panted. Lory started to slide in and out again, increasing the pace until he was slamming in and out of Ren. Ren braced his hands on the back of the couch that he was pressed against. Lory took the opportunity to capture his wrists with his hands so that Ren couldn't move at all as Lory continued his fevered assault on his bottom. It was a smoother ride than the first time, and Ren's tunnel felt like tight silk to Lory's engorged penis.

Ren could feel the wave rising low in his belly again, and before he could stop himself, he found himself coming again. Just as he came, Lory found himself coming as well. Exhausted, Lory collapsed on Ren. Extremely contented, he kissed Ren's cheek.

"Don't kiss me so much," Ren complained, scowling.

"Of course I'll kiss you," Lory said. "You're my favorite, after all. Would you like me to prove it with another round?"

"Iya! Not again!" Ren struggled to get away, but everyone knows that what Lory wants, Lory gets.

And he wanted Ren…

* * *

**What do you think? Please review honestly. I feel almost like it was a little short, so let me know if you want me to edit it or something. **


End file.
